The Beginning of a Journey or a New Prophecy?
by XXShyNightmareXX
Summary: Okay I sort of don't know where this is going for sure, but oh well. o.O Alec has always wanted to be a trainer, but he may just be more than that. What with certain people after him, prophecies, a missing father whom is thought to be dead...


_**AN: Okay so I'm sort of going with the flow on this story. Thank you very much Shiny Gengar, for your help as well :) But I tried to make him not peppy and energetic like evreyone's characters are in their stories, and I don't want mine to be just some other copy of another's, so I hope mine seems unique? O.o I hope I didn't make any mistakes, and ummm...yeah I'll leave the rest for after the story. e.e**_

_**Copyright: I do not own Pokemon only this story and the few characters I made up, Alec, Crystel, and Grant. (May be more later on...)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey<p>

"~Beep, beep, beep, beep," the alarm clock chirped.

A hand came out of nowhere and pushed the button to turn it off.

Alec groaned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, and letting loose a large yawn. He was absolutely exhausted, due to the fact that he couldn't sleep last night because today was THE day.

"Oh my gosh!" he yelped while jumping out of bed. "I almost forgot!"

He ran over to the closest undressing out of his pajamas and pulling on his red and black jeans. Then he yanked out a gray t-shirt and his black jacket, putting them on as well. He tied his red scarf around his neck, grabbed his white traveling bag, quickly combed through his tussled up black hair, pulled on some socks, and his black sneakers.

He grinned satisfied with his appearance, and literally flew down the stairs. He was halfway through the door to head to the lab when his mother came out of the kitchen, "Alec! Wait up! I have something for you!" she walked towards him with a package in her hands. "Here I got this for you."

She smiled gleefully as he opened the package in a rush. He joyfully pulled out a brand new Pokegear.

"Wow! Thanks mom, you're the best!~" he shouted as he hugged her. "Well, I'm off!" he yelped as he broke the hug and ran through the doorway.

"Make sure to come home once you get your pokemon, hunny! I have some more supplies you'll need!" he heard his mom call to him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he replied over his shoulder. "Geez, mom, think you're a little too protective?…" he muttered under his breath as he walked the rest of the way, hands in his pockets.

It was still a bit chilly outside, thanks to winter ending and spring beginning. Alec's breath could be seen as he rubbed his arms and sighed. "Man, even though I have a jacket, it's STILL freezing." he mumbled to himself.

He was nearly there when he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're walking kid!" a guy growled.

Alec looked up only to see a man in a black trench coat, along with a black hat to top it all off. He shot daggers at the guy as he walked off in the direction of Cherrygrove City. _Hmph, rude isn't he?_

Alec, still steamed, stomped off in the direction of Professor Elm's laboratory. Once he got to the door, his hand was inches from the doorknob when the door slammed open, missing his face by inches. _Damn, he already beat me here?_

Alec knowingly looked up, only to come face-to-face with his one and only rival, Liam.

Liam looked down at Alec with a small frown, "Ha, well, well, if it isn't the one and only late Alec." he smirked. "Too bad I already got the best one." he pulled a pokeball out, waving it tauntingly in the other's face. "My Totodile is gonna be amazing!~" he gleamed as he bound off towards the route to Cherrygrove. "See ya later!~"

Alec watched him bounce off down the road with a frown. "Tch, whatever…" he muttered under his breath. He went through the still open doorway with a slight shiver. He let out a relieved sigh as he stepped inside, and felt the warmth.

Automatically, his bad mood left him at the thought of getting his very first pokemon. He looked around for the first time, and noticed all the scientific experiments, machines, and equipment.

"Alec! Your finally here!" Professor Elm appeared in a doorway.

"Hey Professor Elm!" Alec pretty much leaped over to him.

Professor Elm laughed at the boys eager expression. "Alright, alright, follow me."

He walked back through the door way, leading the young boy to a table with only two remaining pokeballs left. "There is still Cyndaquil and Chickorita left." He grabbed them letting loose the two left. "Come on out!"

"Quil!" a small mouse looking pokemon appeared.

"Chi!" a small leaf-green pokemon appeared.

"Also, you might as well go ahead and take this Pokedex, Professor Oak thinks it could come in handy. He had something come up today though so he couldn't meet you personally." he handed Alec a small device.

"Cool," he replied. Going on ahead, he flipped it open pointing it at the Chickorita.

"Chickorita, the leaf pokemon, it's pleasantly aromatic leaf has the ability to check humidity and temperature." the Pokedex said in a robotic voice.

Then he pointed it at the Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon, it usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back." the Pokedex droned on.

Alec walked over, after putting his Pokedex in his back pocket, and bent down in front of the two pokemon. "Man, you both seem like really fine pokemon, I don't know which to choose…"

Professor Elm smiled down at the young boy, knowing how difficult it can be to choose you first pokemon. He frowned as an idea seemed to come upon him. He looked down at the boy, then at the two starters, thinking. Then all of a sudden, "Aha!"

The surprised yelp caused Alec and the Pokemon to jump, and turn to look at the professor. The boy shot him a confused look.

"Take both!" the professor implied.

"Huhh…?" Alec replied, dumbfounded.

"Take both. " he repeated.

"But why…" the boy trailed off, absolutely confused.

"You're the last trainer I'm expected to have for the journey, and whichever one you don't choose, I won't have time to take care of because I'm busy with an important experiment right now." "So, why don't you take both of them?" "I know you'd do well with them, you have potential Ace." he grinned.

Surprised by the professor's praise, Ace looked back at the Pokemon as they both gave him inquiring looks. "Well…." "Okay."

The professor grinned as the boy smiled warmly at the two Pokemon and said, "How bout I take you both?"

The two Pokemon smiled gleefully at him, "Chi!" "Quil!"

"Alright then, its decided," the eager boy turned to Professor Elm. "Thank you so much Professor."

"Ahh, I don't mind." the professor smiled, and while so, pulled out a few other things. "Here are some pokeballs, antidotes, potions, awakenings, some more healing supplies, and don't worry about a map, it's already registered into your Pokegear." "Oh!" "And I already put my phone number into your Pokegear as well." he told the boy.

Alec nodded and after thanking Professor Elm many more times headed home.

"Mom!" I'm home!" he yelled as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Hi hunny," she said as she walked into the room, drying her hand from the dishes, "how was it?"

"Good, but…" he trailed off. "He gave me two starters."

"What!" "Why?" she asked in a rush, confused.

"Ummmm, he said that no one else would be coming, and that he wouldn't have time to take care of the one not chosen, so yeah…." he said unsurely, scratching his head.

She just stood there for a moment before, "Oh hunny! I'm so proud of you!" Then she went to embrace her son in a choking hug, and before he knew it, he was gasping for air.

"Mom, cant breath…" he managed to choke.

"Oops," she yelped letting him go.

As he was getting his breath back, she went into the kitchen, and brought a big box. "What's that?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Some stuff," she smiled at him, although there was a small glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

He saw it and smiled at her, he knew she'd miss him, and that's why she'd gotten him so much. "Thanks mom."

He went through the box, finding some more pokeballs, antidotes, and etc, pretty much everything Professor Elm had gotten him. Then he got to the bottom of the box. When he found a wrapping, he unwrapped it only to find a red gemmed necklace, with a glint of black in the middle. "Whoa," he whispered under his breath, "it's so beautiful."

"It was your father's," she told him.

He looked up at her, "Really?" "This was dad's?"

"Yeah, he found it for you in a cave."

He was surprised his mother would give him something so precious. "He was going to give it to you himself when you started your journey, but…"

He looked up at her, and saw the small tears forming in her eyes. He knew why. His dad had gone up and missing a year and a half ago, with no trace, and was thought to be dead.

He hugged her for a while before he said his goodbyes. He waved her off as he walked down the road, now, it was time for him to start his journey.

* * *

><p>It was still midday, thankfully, so the sun hadn't set yet. Although he knew he wouldn't make it to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove before the day gave out. So, for the night, he'd have to sleep in his tent.<p>

He took out his two pokeballs and let out Cyndaquil and Chickorita.

"Chi!"

"Quil!"

They both looked up at him, expectantly. "Well, guys guess we're now partners." he smiled down at them. They both leapt at him at the same time, and knocked him to the ground. "Whoa! H-Hey c'mon guys!" he yelped while laughing.

After a few minutes of him trying to get them off, he finally succeeded. He stood up putting his hands on his hips, "Okay, ready to go?" he asked them both eagerly.

They nodded. "Well c'mon." he told him, waving his hand. Cyndaquil leapt onto his shoulder, and Chickorita went up to his head, he smiled at them, and kept on walking. They'd only been walking for a few minutes before Alec heard a small cry coming from the forest. He looked around searching for the source, unable to find it.

Then all of a sudden a Pidgey leapt out from the bushes to the right of him, he looked over only to have the Pidgey come flying at his face, and knock him to the ground, taking Cyndaquil and Chickorita along with him. Then he heard more voices coming from where the Pidgey had leapt out. "It went that way didn't?" "Damn bird!"

He sat up rubbing his head, "Ow, ow, ow…" he muttered. He looked in the direction of the voices, only to find two people dressed in black standing there. One was a woman with long blue hair, that had a white streak running through it. The other was a man, whom had red hair with black streak running through it. They were both holding nets. _What the…poachers?_

"What's with the kid?" the guy frowned.

"Don't know," she replied. "Hey, kid! Get outta our way, or else!"

Alec looked back at the frightened Pidgey, then turned back around with a hardened look in his eyes, "No."

"What?" the woman said, with a growl.

"Kid, you don't wanna mess with us." the guy implied.

"Oh really, and who, just exactly, are you?" Alec taunted with a smirk. He really didn't feel like dealing with these guys, he'd had enough for one day.

"Hmph," the woman flipped her hair. "I'm Crystel."

"And I'm Grant, by the by." he smirked at me.

They both grabbed their pokeballs, and let out their pokemon. "And we're Team Rocket!"

Alec pulled out his Pokedex scanning their pokemon, scanning Crystel's first.

"Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon, vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find."

"Mankey, the pig monkey pokemon, it's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes."

"Now," Grant cut in. "Let us have that Pidgey and we'll be on our way, or we'll use force." he grinned devilishly.

"No," Ace said firmly.

"Alright kid," Crystel said. "Looks like its choice number two." "Sneasel scratch!"

"Sneasel!" Her Sneasel quickly ran up to him, and before he knew it, he had three scratch marks ripped into his shirt.

"Aghh!" He fell back onto the ground. "That's dirty!"

"Well, we warned you," they both smirked.

"Fine then." Alec growled while getting up. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." "Cyndaquil!" "Chickorita!" "Go!"

"Cyndaquil!" "Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped up in front of him.

"Chicka!" Chickorita joined Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use smokescreen!" Alec shouted.

"Cyndaquiiillll!" Cyndaquil shot out black smoke from it's holes in it's back.

"Great job!" He praised. "Now Chickorita use razor leaf!"

Chickorita spun the leaf on it's head left and right, shooting out sharp leaves at it's foes. Sneasel easily dodged the leaves, but Mankey got hit dead straight in the face, falling back to the ground with a cry, it got back up and shook it's head, snorting with anger.

"Mankey, you lousy pokemon…use low kick!" Grant growled.

"Sneasel, use quick attack!" Crystel shouted.

"Oh no!" "Cyndaquil!" "Chickorita!" "Dodge it, quick!" Ace called in desperation.

Both the pokemon nodded their heads in acknowledgement, Chickorita leapt to the left, but Sneasel was too quick, and the evasion failed. Mankey headed straight for Cyndaquil, although Cyndaquil leapt into the air above the Mankey's head.

"Now Cyndaquil use tackle!" Ace told the fire pokemon. The Cyndaquil turned around and slammed straight into the Mankey's face, knocking the pokemon out.

"Return, you useless pokemon.." Grant muttered as he returned Mankey to it's pokeball.

"Chickorita are you alright?" Ace asked the pokemon. Chickorita got up from the ground shaking it's head, and squealed in agreement. "Alright!" he said holding up his fist. "Go, now Chickorita, Cyndaquil!" "Razor leaf, smokescreen!"

The fire pokemon spit the black smoke out of the holes in it's back, as Chickorita let loose it's attack at the Sneasel. The foe's Sneasel evaded the attacks once more, but Ace countered back with, "Now, Chickorita use your tackle attack!" The leaf pokemon nodded it's head and headed straight towards the Sneasel.

As Sneasel landed back on the ground, it turned only to get tackled back into the ground by Chickorita. The force of the powerful knocked out the Sneasel as it flew back.

"Ughhh, Sneasel return!" Crystel grunted.

They both put their pokeballs away, "Don't think this is it kid, we'll be back." Crystel pulled out another pokeball, "Misdreavus, teleport us to base."

"Hey, wait!" "Where do you think you're going?" He ran up to the two, and before the pokemon could be called out knocked the pokeball from their hands. He wrestled Grant to the ground, without noticing it his necklace had slipped out from under his shirt. It was now dangling in front of the rocket member's face. The man's and woman's eyes widened as they saw the gem hanging from the necklace.

"Is that…." they both trailed off at once. "Is he THE kid?…."

"What?" he asked back to both of them. While he was confused Crystel had taken the chance to grab her pokeball, then Grant punched the boy in the gut. Alec grunted in pain as he rolled off, his pokemon ran to his side, concern on their faces.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing you later kid, we've got a report to do." The Misdreavus teleported them out, leaving Alec to let the pain where off.

The only thing he had running through his head while staring at his necklace, just sitting on the ground, was….._Why did they say what they said…..and…._

_What's so important about this necklace? And me?…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so I sorta just took a shot with that ending there e.e But ummm yeah, let me know how I did please! D: Please, please review, and thank you to those who read and review :)<em>**

**_Also, please let me know about anything you see wrong in my story, or if you have some good ideas._**


End file.
